The Color of Insanity
by Jagalian
Summary: It's only 3 days before Trunks's debutante and the young prince is ready. Until he meets her.... TrunksXOC
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own DBZ or any of the chars in this work( Although I wish I did , lol), except for Ryorin Lefaye. Thank you and please revie.

Jagalian

The Day was over, but full of possibilities. The King and Queen of Vegeta-sei lay abed, at least for the moment. The human queen lay entwined in her mate's well-muscled arms, her aqua hair rumpled about her pretty face. The king's nose twitched slightly, a habit he'd picked up when his children were younger, to see if either one was afoot within the palace unattended. King Vegeta's pride and joy, His son, Trunks was awake, his mind hard at work.

Prince Trunks sat on the edge of his bed, feet hanging off the side onto to cold tiled floor, wearing nothing but his boxers. His hands, callous from fighting, were in his hair, massaging his scalp as he sat thinking. He then shook his head and dressed quickly. It was late, almost 11, 3 days before his debutante, His "princely devirginization" as his father called it. He basically chose girls that he wanted to bed. It was also when High-ranking men would be fishing for their daughters to marry him. His best friend, Son Goten had insisted the two go out for a night on the town before Trunks was officially on the market. He agreed knowing that if he didn't, that's he always regret it, and if he did, His mother would kill him, but he decided to take a chance. Gripping the climbing ivy that snaked up the side of the palace, he slid down to where Goten sat waiting for the prince.

"Dude, If Mom finds out, She'd gunna pull a Chi-chi" Trunks said, referring to Goten's mother, who until a few years ago, was the Prince's Nursemaid. Goten just laughed.

"You're such a spoil sport, C'mon , It'll be fun, Plus It's your last night as a free man" Goten reminded him. He used no courtly language to address Trunks, a privilege only allowed to him. He peeked around the hedge to make sure there were no guards near the southeast exit that led to Vegeta-sei's bar district. The pair ran was fast as they could, knowing they'd be dead men if they were caught.

People were bustling even for this late at night. The boys blended perfectly, Trunks sporting a head rag, to hide his telltale purple-blue hair. Streetwalkers lined the corners, showing their wares. Goten and Trunks ducked into the nearest alcove that led to one of the biggest and rowdiest bars on the planet. The bar was busy but not that crowded. There were drunks everywhere, slurring and drinking noisily. The first thing that riveted Trunks attention was a fight in the back corner between a couple of low-class brutes and another saiyajin, who was much smaller that them.

The smaller fighter was Lithe and rather short. He was wearing a long black coat that brushed the tops of his beaten leather boots. He wore a red head rag, like Trunks, that covered every inch of his dark hair. Gloves with no fingers adorned his fists that flew like well-aimed darts into the first brute's stomach. The others kept trying to hit the fighter, but missed. They were clumsy in movement and obviously drunk. The fighter sent them each to the floor with grace, none of them getting a hit off him except the last one, knocking off the fighter's head rag, revealing a head of navy hair.

The fighter spit his blood onto the rancid ground of the bar, and swept his hair back from his face. It was as if the whole bar gasped in unison. The fighter was a girl! Trunks heard Goten swallow thickly behind him. The girl was slender and looked fragile. She was pretty and had smooth skin, riddled with healed scars. Her wrists and neck were abnormally long and thin and Trunks could see she had a 6th finger on her left hand. Her eyes were a minty green, almost impossible for a saiyajin to have. Her chest was ample and she wore a tight black shirt that showed her flat belly. There was blood on her knuckles, fingers and across her cheek from where the last brute had hit her. Before everybody started to talk again, Trunks stepped in and pulled her from the spot of attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked, running his finger across her cheek, cleaning the blood from it.

The girl pulled away, as if she was scared of being touched. "I'm fine, It's nothing" She said rashly "Just a little hit". She tried to get up from the stool.

Trunks grabbed at her arm "That was no little hit. That guy was huge, Miss…. Uhhh…." He said, "What's your name?"

"None of your business" She said, pulling away again. "Thanks for being concerned and all, But I can take care of myself" She stared directly into his eyes, making him smile.

"At least let me buy you a drink, for how you fought, It was amazing" Trunks said, letting go of her arm. To his surprise, She sat down on the stool next to him and turned to the bar.

"I'll have an Izze please" She said "On the rocks" She put her head rag on the bar, and put her hair behind her ears, which were pierced at least 7 times. He too turned around and ordered his drink.

"A beer, please?" He said to the waiter. He then turned to the girl, leaving Goten to his own devices. " I'm Tr- Tru," He said, holding out his hand. He recovered, cursing himself for almost giving himself away.

She took a sip of her drink and took his hand. "Ryorin LeFaye" She said reluctantly. "Where you from?" Ryorin asked. It had been a bad night for her and now this guy. Her head was throbbing and her jaw hurt from were she'd been punched before.

"Umm… Just around" He said, making himself even more suspicious. "What areyou doing here anyway, you don't seem like the type to hang around bars, at least not with those skills of yours?" He said.

"I came here from the country a couple of months ago, I don't know anybody, what do you expect me to be doing" She said taking another sip from her drink, the coldness soothing her swimming stomach and nervous butterflies.

They sat talking for another hour or two. Ryorin totally lost track of time. She'd actually had a good time with Tru. He seemed a little stuck up to begin with. But as the night wore on, She got him to loosen up quite a bit; they'd even shared a few laughs. Suddenly Two imperial guards burst into the bar. "Everybody stay, The Prince has gone missing" They announced in loud voices. Ryorin looked at Tru, He was pale.

'Shit' thought Trunks, looking around for Goten, who appeared from the other side of the bar. He waited until the guards left, after checking the place out to talk to Goten "We need to leave now " said Goten urgently under his breath. Trunks stared at Ryorin mournfully and after a second of thought, pulled his necklace out and handed it to her, taking her head rag in exchange.

"Wear this," He said, wrapping her head rag around his neck. "Please" Ryorin stood up, watching him as he left with his dark haired friend. 'This blows' thought Ryorin ' I finally meet a nice guy, and then he leaves'. She looked at the necklace in her palm and shrugging fastened it around her neck.

Goten and Trunks ran as fast as they could back to the palace. Goten ran to his post outside Trunks bedroom and The prince limbed in through a window in the hallway and pretended to be heading back to his room from a midnight stroll. King Vegeta walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Where have you been!," He demanded angrily, practically breathing fire from his nostrils. Bulma appeared behind him, her face blotchy as if she'd been crying and rubbing her eyes. The Princess Bra was there too, her long nightgown trailing, behind her, Marron bearing her train. The 18-year-old princess did not look happy about being awoken form her slumber.

"I –I just took a stroll around the west wing," He said acting all nonchalant. "Ya know, Pre-debutante jitters, I couldn't sleep" He yawned, earning an I-know-what-your-up to glance from his sister "I'm sorry for having worried you all" He rambled apologetically. "C'mon sis, Marron, off to bed with you" He feigned brotherly arrogance and escorted Bra off to her room, needing to talk to her.

"So what were you really up to?" asked the Princess as soon as they were out of earshot of the king and queen. She always knew what he was up to. "You didn't get Goten in trouble did you?"

"I'm offended!" Said Trunks in mock indignation. "And for your information, He always gets me in trouble!" he insisted. Bra threw him a glance and cocked her hips.

"Where were you?" She persisted, asserting her sister's right to know. After all if She didn't look after him, who would?

"We went to a bar," Trunks explained. " And there was this girl there-"He was immediately cut off by Bra's voice

" Please tell me you didn't mate her," She said. If Trunks had mated anybody before his debutante, his princely ass would be nailed to the wall and there would be hell to pay. Vegeta angry was not a pretty sight.

"NO! It's nothing like that! You should have seen her fight, Bra, She was amazing. Totally kicked the crap out of a couple of giant low-classes. Knocked them out cold, with one blow!" He said, swinging his arms to illustrate Ryorin's skill and the scene at the bar. Bra laughed, as Marron helped her into bed.

"Did you at least get her name?" The Princess asked him, carefully arranging herself amongst her silken sheets.

"Yea, It's Ryorin, Ryorin LeFaye" Trunks replied, replaying the entire scene in his head, causing him to smile and finger her red head rag which was still around his neck.

The Princess almost choked. "Yo-You don't know who she is? She's only been in here a thousand or so time since she came here. She works for Mom, She's one of the new recruits that's working at the center" said Bra, tears welling up in her eyes from the effort of trying not to laugh

See you next chapter

Jag


	2. A Proposition

Sry this chapter is so short guys, The next one will be longer.

Note: I do NOT own any character in the follow work of fiction except Ryorin LeFaye

Trunks sunk into the closest chair, breathing deeply and pressing his hand to his forehead. Bra was right. He had seen Ryorin before, except her hair and body were covered by dirty mechanics scrubs. He had definitely seen those age-less eyes somewhere before. He had never come across another half-sayiajin besides Bra and Goten before. Mating humans was often seen as a sign of weakness among the more prestigious of the Saiyan race, but no one ever said anything to oppose King Vejita.

Ryorin showed up for class bruised but in good spirits. She pulled on her jumper, over her tail and carefully covered her hair. Most of the young saiyans she worked with didn't know she was only half-blood. It was better that way. People said horrible things about dirty blood, though they were careful to say it out of earshot of the royal and Son family. Son Goku was regarded as one of the most powerful Saiyajins on Vegeta-sai and his mate was human. Ryorin walked into class a little bit late, enough for The Queen to take notice of her.

"Miss Ryorin, Where did you get that black eye?" Queen Bulma asked, walking over to the young Saiyajin. She trailed a finger across the girl's cheek, checking for any more latent injuries.

"It's nothing, Your Majesty," Ryorin replied, looking at her feet. "Just a bar fight" She smiled nonchalantly and went back to staring down. The Queen's finger pulled her chin back up, and Ryorin found herself looking into Bulma's blue eyes.

"Interesting eyes you have, child" Bulma said, examining the girl's face. There were traces of human heritage there… another half- Saiyan? Bulma's heart leapt, her children weren't alone. This girl was skilled, and would make a great companion for her daughter Bra. "After class, Could you stay? I'd like to talk to you…."

Ryorin's mind was turning the entirety of class about what Her Majesty wanted with her. The only thing she could think of was that the Queen had discovered her heritage, who her saiyan parent was. She shrunk down in her chair as the end of class approached and her meeting with Queen Bulma was inevitable. She waited until everyone had left the room to approach her. Bulma sat on her desk, slender legs swinging off the edge.

"You can come closer, Ryorin, I'm not going to harm you" She said lightly, beckoning the girl forward with her bright blue eyes. "You are half-saiyan, aren't you?" Ryorin stared for a moment and nodded, stepping cautiously closer and closer. "Where is your human parent? Are they living on this planet or are they on Earth?

"My mother is dead, Your Highness, died giving birth do my brother and I" The girl said lightly, clasping her hands delicately in her laps she sat down at a desk.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You have a twin brother, you said? Where is he?" Queen Bulma scanned the young saiyajin before her.

"He's a colonel in The King's Army. Unlike me," Ryorin said, gesturing to her hair, "He got blessed with my father's hair color, and therefore besides his eyes, he looks pure saiyan" She smiled, "He got lucky". Queen Bulma grinned, and then her face faded into a look of concern.

"Ryorin, I have a proposition for you. My daughter, Princess Bra begs a companion, she runs through them so quickly, would you be interested?"

"Your Majesty I don't kno-"

"You will be required to attend and participate in her lessons, Live in the palace, and attend all court functions" The queen proffered a smile "And of course a salary". Bulma needn't have mentioned the salary because Ryorin was already on board. How could she refuse training with the Princess? Or a room inside the royal palace?

"I'd love to, Your Highness, When shall I start?" Ryorin asked impatiently

"Immediately"


End file.
